Laughmaker
by OrangOTang
Summary: Canada has been betrayed,and a mysterious man has come to make him smile.


**Laughmaker**

**A quick story I put together after watching a few music videos. Okay so maybe it isn't that short….. Anywas Enjoy!**

**Based on the song laugh maker which I don't own, and I don't own hetalia. (yet)**

"Why would you do this to me? I though you were my friend…" his tears threatened to to pour out of his eyes.

"Friend? You though I was your friend?", The grinning Cuban paused a for a moment,"I just needed your resources, and I was lucky not to confuse you for your fat assed brother."

The sad Canadian ran to the apartment as fast as he could, tears already streaming down his face. He opened the door and quickly slammed it. He stopped a few feet from the door, and looked up.

"Why?" his glasses were covered in his tears, but he could care less. He crouched down and pulled his knees close to his face.

The sun was setting, its bloody orange light seeped through the the large glass door leading to the porch, making the Canadian's golden locks to look orange.

There was a knock on the door. He ignored it, and continued crying. A few minutes later the door knocked again. The Canadian looked up, slightly annoyed.

"W-who is it?" his gently yet quivery voice rang through his apartment like the way a church bell echos through a church. He could hear the person, the man who was at his door clear his throat.

"My name is not the best of names, but some call me the "Laughmaker". I have come to bring you a smile."

The Canadian moved to the door, relaxing his back on it. 'He talks to quickly, he's to loud. It's annoying. He must be an American.'

"Please let me in, it's very cold outside." The Canadian bent down and dug his face into his knees and continued crying.

_Laughmaker this isn't a joke!_

"NO! G-go away! I d-didn't call anyb-body!" his muffled and quivering voice made his blunt statement very hard to "Laughmaker" moved around a bit. Uneasy by the response he slowly walked away from the the door slowly. His footsteps echoed trough the hallway. Silence. Canada refusing to care continued to cry and pulled himself deeper into his knees. He was putting so much force into pulling himself into his chest that he could have sworn he heard his glasses crack. Th

The sun set and the moon rose. It's bright yet gentle light filled the room, that is since it was now the only source of light lighting the room. There was a knock at the door. Canada lifted his head and turned to face the door.

" I-it's you again. Is-isn't it?"

The "Laughmaker" put his hand on the door,"You are the first person to ever tell that. Now I think I-I'm going to cry." He said referring to how the Canadian had previously refused to let him in. The American put his head on the door.

"Laughmaker this isn't a joke! It can't be helped, _I'm_ the one that's supposed to cry!" the Canadian snapped pounding a fist forcefully on the door. The American sat in the same back to door position the Canadian had previously been in.

Canada's tears ran into his mouth. They were salty. Canada quickly returned to his back to door position, they both sat back to back now. Both of them cried letting out wails of sadness. The moon rose to it's peak in the sky its light still filling the room.

At this point Canada had calmed down and his crys had now been reduced to hiccups.

'I feel bad.'

"Laughmaker, do you still intend to make me laugh?"

The American quick in response calmed down and replied," It's what I live for. If I don't make you smile I can't go home." His gentle caring voice sent waves of warmth through Canada. Canada stood up and leaned against the door.

"Okay I'll open it, but there is pressure that's built up from all the collected tears. Push it open." Canada waited for the American to push the door, but nothing happened. His patience now running low and newly formed tears once again threatened to fall.

"Say 'Yes', say 'No'! Say something!"the tears started to pour from the Canadian's face again.

"Laughmaker this isn't a joke! You left without minding me! You left by my self!", Canada sniffed,"Just when I started to trust you! You _lied_ to me Laughmaker!"

Canada went returned to his position. He cried and wailed, he was alone.

_Laughmaker this isn't a joke!_

There was a sudden crash. Pieces of shattered glass glistened glistened in the moonlight. Canada jumped from the sudden crash and looked up. His glass door was shattered and a tall blond man stood at the door with a baseball bat. Canada stood up and walked towards the man regardless of the fear he felt. The man started to walk towards Canada as well.

The other mans face was inches apart from the sad Canadian. Canada looked up at the man 'Laughmaker?'

The tall blond smiled and said,"You can smile now." And surprisingly Canada did.

**Fin**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Comments/reviews/advise, they are 100% appreciated. **


End file.
